Moonlight Magic
by Ayeliyn
Summary: Zephyr Town is a sanctuary to those who want a new life. Everyone there wants to be their real self and not who they were in the past. However, the wheels of fate have begun to turn.. and everything is crumbling. Criminals AU timeline.
1. Riverbeds

_**Note: Due to the fact I absolutely DESPISE Aria's english fan-names, I will only be using the name Aria. I have it listed as Anita/Gretel but.. yeah, her name will be Aria.**_

Warnings: Most of my Harvest Moon fics will be slightly dark in nature, with ties to an old RP I used to do with friends back in the day. But not too many ties.

* * *

Fall was taking exceedingly long to pass this time around. She was only in her second year at Zephyr Town and the bazaar had only gotten up to at least twenty-five percent expansion. She wondered briefly if she'd have to up her prices to get everything going. But people seemed to buy from her with her half-priced items. Maybe everything was getting to be too much..

Then again, she hadn't been in the top three for four seasons now. People didn't come to her stall much, even if she rang her bell. Were they tired of what she'd been selling? She would sell her crops, sell food she made from the crops.. items she picked up off the ground would be sold too.

She would take a break from the bazaar and try to figure out why she wasn't selling much. People wouldn't miss her from the bazaar, after all. She wasn't a good seller. So, droning along and doing her chores while checking up on her animals seemed like all she could do.

Until her stomach growled. She walked inside and opened her cabinet, pulling out some fresh rice from yesterday's bazaar that she bought from Chen. Making some of it, she started just working on her dish on autopilot, not caring what she threw in. After she finished the dish, she put it on a plate and washed the dishes up before going to eat her food. It had a strange, familiar flavour and she couldn't really place where she'd eaten it before. Stopping by the third forkful, Aria glanced down at the plate and blinked.

Paella.

She'd made Lloyd's favourite dish. And was currently eating it without realizing she'd been eating it since she stopped being in the top three in the Winter of the previous year. Shaking her head, she continued to eat it until she heard a knock at the door. Finishing what she had in her mouth and swallowing, Aria got up off the floor and headed for the door, opening it to see Mayor Felix. Immediately, she feared the worst and backed up, letting him come inside.

"I just came by for a visit," Felix said, turning to look at Aria, who seemed like she'd probably faint at the doorway. "You haven't been visiting the town since you fell out of the top three. Sherry seemed worried, so I came to visit in her place."

Upon seeing her breakfast, which had just a tiny bit left, he frowned and shook his head. Aria scrambled to her plate and scooped it up, running to the kitchen and throwing it in the sink before running back and stopping. The mayor, to her, seemed upset and Aria didn't understand why.

"We're going into town." He stated, walking over and gently taking her hand. Without a second thought, he lead her out of her house and to the town. He didn't stop there, and Aria was slightly concerned that he was going to tell her to move out of the house she was living in currently to move in a new farmer. Dread filled her veins, making her blood run cold.

He continued to lead her, and she followed. Aria soon became aware that they were headed for his house. Today was Thursday, as well, which meant..

"Ah, good, you're here too, Lloyd!" Felix said, a smile apparent on his face. He let go of Aria's hand and she glanced around for a bit before staying put as Felix moved over to one of the couches across from where Lloyd was sitting. Noting that Aria wasn't coming to join them, he gestured at her to do so. Giving a small nod, Aria quickly moved over and situated herself on the person-free couch. Why had Felix lead her here? Was he.. going to tell her to move out?

She was quiet through Lloyd's story, while Felix listened attentively. Sherry joined them not too long after Lloyd's story was finished. She had five plates on a tray, but Aria didn't notice them. She was too quiet, more absorbed in how she'd ever find another place to live than the conversation around her. The weight near her shifted and she tilted towards it, head ending up resting on someone's shoulder.

She was subtley pushed off and back to sitting up. Glancing over, she noticed Sherry sitting next to her with a smile and a plate of cream croquettes that wasn't eaten yet. Sherry handed the plate to her, which Aria accepted with a whisper of thanks.

"So Aria, tell me something.." Lloyd began, catching her attention. She swallowed and waited until Felix interrupted.

"Not now, Lloyd. Aria isn't in the state to answer any questions. Can't you tell?" That made Lloyd a bit sheepish about trying to ask a question, in which Aria finally spoke.

"I-It's okay, Mayor. Wh..what did you want to know, Lloyd?"

It took a few moments for Lloyd to answer, but when he did, Aria regretted ever opening her mouth.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

It struck her like a million bricks. Immediately losing her appetite, Aria set the plate down and got up, telling excuse after excuse before rushing out the door. She knew it. She knew she wasn't good enough. Lloyd wanted her gone, Sherry and the Mayor too.. She came to a stop near the river, unaware of the voices calling her. She knew.. She knew she wasn't good enough and would never _be_ good enough.

The last thing she saw was the pure crystal blue of the water.. moments before she let herself fall in.

* * *

"Damn it, Lloyd! She took it the wrong way! I told you to phrase your questions better!" Felix said, obviously mad. Lloyd was concerned, and yet didn't let it show on his face. Emotions were too complex for him to show easily. Sherry looked appaled at how Aria had run out on them. The three of them got up.

"She hasn't left her house since Winter. We're all concerned." Sherry said, a hint of concern in her voice. "She only comes to the Bazaar on weekends and that's only for a while."

Lloyd should've just kept his mouth shut. He knew he should, and yet she had asked about it. "I'll.. mind my tongue when we find her."

The three of them left the house in a hurry to catch up to Aria. But, when they saw her, she had stopped at the river. They called her name, but she didn't answer.

Lloyd's heart stopped when he saw her fall into the river.. _of her own accord._ Felix gathered whoever was there and was young enough to help so they could fish her out.. If the river didn't carry her too far before she drowned. A state of emergency, Felix said. Their farmer was in the river, and she was going to drown.

* * *

She didn't know how far she travelled, nor did she know how long she had until she couldn't stay under any more. Her eyes opened to see fish travelling over her. Carefree, knowing where they would end up.. It wasn't like her, who wandered up until she came to Zephyr Town. She had stories that could rival Lloyd's, but she never wanted to steal his thunder.

Aria closed her eyes again, letting the currents take her. Something grabbed her arm and she struggled against it, wanting to be free like the fish. The something was stronger than her struggles, and was able to pull her out.

She coughed once she was on dry land, clothes soaked and the fall weather making her shiver slightly.

"Are you... insane, Aria?!"

It was Ivan. He didn't look too happy with her, and she shrunk back just a little. His face softened and he took off his blazer, putting it on her shoulders before helping her up to her feet and leading her back to town. Once they arrived, she kept her eyes on the ground and refused to look at anyone. Ivan left his blazer with her, allowing Sherry to take her from there. She lead the soaked farmer, wordlessly, back to her house and lead her up to her room, telling her to stay put before rummaging through her clothes. In moments, Sherry had pulled out some clothes and ushered Aria to the bathroom.

"It's all right now." Sherry said softly. "Lloyd wasn't meaning you leaving the town. He's a bit blunt on his words.. He was just worried about you, like we all are."

Aria gave a slight nod, keeping her gaze anywhere but on Sherry. Sherry, noting this, kept talking anyhow. About how Amir had brought her some herbal shampoos that she'd wanted to try about a week before Fall began. About how Marian and Joan had worried about Aria and always gave Sherry a recipe that Joan knew Aria would like. About how her father, Felix, had wanted to talk about the bazaar and getting Aria to be in the top three again.

"..Father adores you, Aria, and he wasn't too happy when you started slipping from the top three. He felt like it was his fault for not giving you some tips."

"...I just.. stopped selling for top price." Aria admitted. Sherry looked over, shocked. Aria had started lowering her prices? When had that happened? Immediately, she thought back to when she'd overheard Angelo and Kevin's conversation.. and how Kevin had _laughed_ about how hurt Aria was when he pulled his pranks on her.

Kevin had lowered Aria's self-esteem by that. She was glad that Angelo had scolded him and planned to tell Claire. But, for now, Aria needed a warm bath.

"Okay, off with those wet clothes!" Sherry said, making Aria jump. Shaking her head profusely only made Sherry put her hands on her hips and stare straight at Aria.

"You're going to get pneumonia with those wet clothes in this weather. Now off with them!" Finally, Aria complied and was ushered into the bath. Sherry rolled up her sleeves and started helping Aria bathe, making sure to scrub her back really good since Aria couldn't reach it. She used the herbal shampoo that Amir had brought her to wash Aria's hair. Once Aria was good and clean, Sherry had her dry off as she emptied the tub of water and washed it out. Handing the girl some clothes, Sherry gave a smile.

"Put it on! Unless you'd rather walk around in a towel." She giggled briefly, making Aria put on the clothes that Sherry had provided. The clothing was exotic, as if she'd gotten it from Lloyd. Aria looked to Sherry, who shook her head as if reading Aria's thoughts.

"No, no! Amir brought them on accident when he came to visit the town last Winter! They don't fit me, but they fit you perfectly!" It was obvious that Sherry liked this Amir, but Aria wondered if her father approved. Being ushered out and into the bedroom, Sherry dried off Aria's hair and sat behind her, taking one of her brushes and starting to brush out the farmer's hair. Aria drifted off for a moment before Sherry's talking brought her back to reality. It felt nice to have her hair brushed by someone else.. and Sherry was pretty adamant in doing so, not letting Aria move until she was done brushing and styling Aria's hair.

"So, are you ready to go see my father now?" Sherry asked. "Today's the cooking festival for entrees and Pierre is going to be there, too!"

"I.. I guess so." Aria replied, giving a small nod. Sherry let her stand up and gave her a pair of cute shoes to go with the outfit Aria wore before the two girls headed back downstairs and out of the house, chatting away like old friends would. Aria then realized she hadn't made anything for the festival and panicked.

"Sh-Sherry, I need to go home and make something for the festival.." Aria murmured. Sherry turned to her and shook her head.

"Not today, okay? Tomorrow. You need to relax today. If it weren't for Ivan, you would've drowned." She said, taking Aria's hand and leading her to the town square.


	2. Flight at Moonlight

_**AN: So here we are! Chapter 2!~ What does this chapter have in store for our protagonists and.. why in the world am I letting Amir give stuff to Sherry? I don't even know. It's just a crazy rollercoaster ride. ALSO! I'm horrible at writing fight scenes.. Geh..**_

* * *

She paused, frowning at the fact she couldn't participate in the festival. Watching Antoinette, Freya, Claire and Joan compete made her feel slightly out-of-place. Like she wasn't supposed to be watching but _competing_ and making sure she brought home the prize. But, unfortunately, Sherry wouldn't allow her and she was forced to watch them all get judged by Pierre. It took them until 2PM to finish the festival and Sherry lead Aria back to the mayor's house for tea and snacks.

Aria remained silent, even when Lloyd and Felix joined them. She listened to them and just nodded when she was supposed to. Keeping quiet seemed to be the key to keeping herself calm and out of danger. A few times Sherry had to nudge her into speaking when asked about her current health, how the farm was doing and whatnot. It didn't do much to quell the worries that both Lloyd and Felix had. She'd keep her mouth shut, for as long as it took, until the day was over and she could lay in bed and go over what happened that day in her head.

She'd already decided she'd sell the ranch. She'd leave, and go back to being a wanderer. Tomorrow was the best day to do such a thing. No one would suspect her leaving during the bazaar. No one would see her leave with the crowds of people. She planned it out in silence and, when she was allowed to go home, Lloyd walked her home to make sure she didn't do anything.

"..You're an idiot." He stated. Aria shook her head and kept walking. Lloyd had to grab her by the arm and make her stop and look at him. His eyes seemed like they'd bore holes into her, and she backed off a bit, pulling her arm out of his grasp. Lloyd didn't grab her arm again and lead her home, intent on staying the night so he'd make sure that she didn't do anything drastic to herself at night.

Aria didn't sleep that night. Instead, she waited until Lloyd had fallen asleep near her to move and get out. No, she couldn't leave during the bazaar. She had to leave now and never come back. They'd find a better farmer, someone more competent than she. And that would mean they'd expand the bazaar further... and make it a lot better than what she had done. The animals would do without her.. and she was glad that Enrique hadn't gotten any pets for her to buy. She didn't want to leave her pets behind, no matter what she decided. So it was better this way.

Packing up some things as quietly as she could, she headed for the barn to leave that way. Lloyd would probably wake up and make her go back to bed. She didn't want that. She wanted the best for Zephyr Town and, if the best meant that she had to leave.. then so be it. Aria would leave and let a better farmer arrive. Continuing onward, Aria left the house and walked down the familiar beaten path. No one was out this late, which made it better.

The familiar path didn't do anything but lead her way to the entrance of Zephyr Town. To where the Bazaar was always held. She looked on with sorrow. This place she'd never return to. Aria knew that once she left, the Bazaar would never be the same. They'd get a new farmer, though, and they'd forget about her.

Just as she was about to leave through the town entrance, a voice rang out.

"What.. in the hell.. do you think you're doing, Aria?!"

Aria froze. Someone had seen her leave. Someone had seen her trying to leave and was trying to make her stay and ruin the town more. She didn't want that. She didn't want them to suffer because of her. She wanted them to have a better Bazaar, a nicer farmer.. Not her.

"I'm leaving." She stated firmly. Aria didn't turn to look at them. "They'll find a new farmer. I'm just holding them back from the greatness they rightfully deserve. It's not as if people will miss me."

"..You.. You fucking idiot, Aria.." Whoever it was.. they were seriously out of breath. Aria shook her head and started walking out of the town. She could hear footsteps and, whoever it was, grabbed her hard by the arm and refused to let go. Aria struggled until she was met with a warm embrace. Her struggling ceased and she stood there in shock.

"You're the most idiotic, selfish farmer I have ever met." Now that she was closer to the person who refused to let her go, she was able to recognize his voice. It was Lloyd. Lloyd.. had come to stop her from leaving Zephyr Town. Why had he? Didn't he want her to leave?

"Let go of me, Lloyd." Aria commanded, trying to push away from him. "Let me go. Zephyr Town doesn't need a terrible shopkeep in their Bazaar."

He kept his grip strong, refusing to let her go. Aria continued to struggle against him, instead trying to get him to let go of her and let her leave Zephyr Town. She wanted to go, she wanted to leave and never look back. It was about time for her to leave and make a new life somewhere else.

A wanderer never stayed in one place for too long, anyhow.

Lloyd refused to let go of her, causing her to struggle even more. She was a farmer in top shape and he was a former world traveller who probably let himself go after ending up here in Zephyr Town. And yet his grip was strong, as if he had never stopped making sure he was in shape for anything. Then again, ores were pretty heavy so maybe it was that. Aria didn't want to know, and she didn't really need to be fighting against Lloyd. She just wanted to leave, to go back to being a wanderer and never settling anywhere for more than a week. She'd gotten too comfortable, and they were growing sick of her.

_Just like everyone else in her life._

She struggled harder, finally stomping on Lloyd's foot and causing him pain, which let him go as he let out a cry of pain. This was her chance. Immediately, she turned around and started to run, not caring that she was leaving behind someone that had found her and was trying to make her stay. She'd leave, and she'd never come back to Zephyr Town.

Ever.

* * *

Once the pain had subsided, Lloyd immediately headed back to town, not caring how winded he got from running. He was banging on the Mayor's door hard enough to bruise his hand but he didn't care. Lloyd wasn't about to let the best thing that had happened to this town just _run away._

"Lloyd, it's midnight... Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sherry asked with a yawn.

"Not now." He pushed past her, making her eyes widen in shock. He'd never been this forceful in things before. Sherry wondered what had happened but it wasn't the time to ask. Instead, she allowed Lloyd to go upstairs and wake her father, wincing as he bellowed at him for the wake-up call. Lloyd must have said something to Felix, because he was barrelling downstairs in moments, halfway dressed in his clothes.

"Alert the town. We need to retrieve Aria." Felix said, his voice carrying a grave tone. "Lloyd just told me she ran off, intent on leaving. Go, and hurry!"

"Y-yes, Father!" Sherry gave a nod, turning on her heel and running outside, calling as loud as she could to rouse everyone from their sleep. About an hour later, the majority of the town was awake and in the square, looking bedraggled and tousled. Some even looked like they were upset from the rude awakening. Most of them were alert, however, when the Mayor arrived fully clothed and with a serious look on his face.

They had to go after Aria. To return her home. Felix split them into groups and, when they all were dressed as decently as they could be in a few minutes, the groups headed out of town and to the outside of Zephyr Town.

* * *

Angelo gave a yawn and closed his sketchbook. He'd lost track of time and had started drawing in the moonlight. He knew that it was bad to draw in the dark, so he had gotten up and put his sketchbook away, intent on returning to town to sleep. A rustle in the bushes stopped him from moving and he got on the defensive. Something rushed out at him and he barely had time to react, dodging to the side and turning around, pulling out a scalpel that he kept on his person for paint-related projects. It growled low, and Angelo had a moment of panic before steeling himself.

It wasn't unlike in the city slums, having to fight animals.. but those animals were in human clothing. Not animals. He wasn't scared, though. He wasn't going to let himself get scared over fighting a wolf. It lunged again and nearly tackled Angelo to the ground. Swiftly dodging again, he kicked the wolf in the side, hearing it whine and hit the ground. It was probably hungry, but Angelo wasn't about to be its next meal.

He attacked before it could, hearing the yelp and watching the shadow run off into the distance.

Giving a sigh, he cleaned off the scalpel and put it in his bag, turning around only to meet the gaze of Aria. She'd seen everything, and backed up. Giving a smile, he held out a hand.

"Don't worry, Aria. I won't hurt you."


	3. Cold Winters

_**AN: **_I told you all I was terrible at fighting scenes. Also, apparently I just love leaving people at cliffhangers. Oops.

* * *

His hand remained outstretched as she backed up more, eyes wide in fear. She'd just witnessed Angelo _fighting_ a wolf, as if he'd fought all his life! That scared her, more than anything else. The I-don't-wake-until-noon artist was able to fight.. and Aria wasn't too certain she wanted to be on his bad side.. or any side at all! Taking another step back, Aria shook her head as he came forward, merely taking her hand before pulling her into a loose, yet warm, embrace.

"Don't worry, Aria. Everything's okay now. I won't hurt you."

He seemed so assured that he wouldn't do the same he did to that wolf to her, as if everything he'd _done_ to that wolf was only to the wolf and no one else. Aria shook as he held her, wondering if she'd ever be able to keep herself steady. Noting her shaking, Angelo let her go and put a hand on her head, the smile remaining on her face.

"We should head back to town. Wouldn't want to get hurt now!" Angelo said. Aria looked up and moved away from him as fast as she could, hands clutching the strap of her satchel. She wouldn't go back. Zephyr Town didn't need her. No one did. She was better off being a wanderer, right?

"Angelo!" The voice of the mayor broke through her thoughts and she immediately fled towards the bushes leaving Angelo looking hurt and confused. Shaking his head, he looked to the direction of the voice. The majority of the town, sans the senior citizens, had turned up unexpectedly.

"Have you seen Aria?" Sherry asked. Angelo gave a nod and pointed towards the bushes. His right arm throbbed slightly and he realized he hadn't come out of the fight unscathed. The blood would, most likely, alert whatever wolves remained and he didn't feel like fighting them all in front of the village.

"I'd join your troupe, but I haven't been feeling too well." Angelo said, before heading back to town in order to clean and dress his wound.

* * *

They continued, even after Angelo had left, hoping to catch Aria before she went too much further into the wilderness outside of Zephyr Town. Felix continued leading the group, as the others followed behind and kept their wits about them. The moon lighted their path, and they continued as far onwards as their feet would carry them.

Felix stopped them from advancing when he spotted Aria, sitting near a riverbed and just staring up at the moon. Without further ado, he moved towards her and scooped her up into an almost bone-breaking hug. She squealed loudly, which made Felix put her down and back up a bit. Aria looked ready to run, and she would have..

Had Sherry not grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the riverbed and towards the townspeople. A collective murmur spread, and Aria tried wiggling free. All of their voices. They seemed disappointed that they were able to catch her! Maybe they wanted her to leave, too!

A hand slapped her across the face, and Aria winced. Antoinette had a furious look on her face and Aria shrunk back as she waited for the yelling. But it never came. Instead, the blue-haired girl hugged her.

"You could've gotten eaten by a wolf, you idiot!" She scolded. "What were you thinking?!"

"...That you all need a better farmer than me."

Antoinette pulled away from the hug, shaking her head and smacking Aria again. "Idiot! What happened to that cheery and bubbly-as-all-hell girl we used to know?"

"I think.. we should head back to town before the wolves come." Sherry said. The rest of the townspeople agreed, and they headed back to Zephyr Town with Aria in tow. The Bazaar was tomorrow, wasn't it? So they wouldn't have time to listen to her talk until Monday. Sadly, during her attempt to run away, she'd forgotten that tomorrow was the cooking festival for desserts.

Once they were back in town, the residents went back to bed with Felix promising to have the full story to them before the festival tomorrow. Aria ended up spending the night at the Mayor's house and, in the morning at 6AM, she woke up on schedule and ended up walking downstairs all bedraggled, to the shock of Felix. Sherry had to usher her back upstairs and get her changed and bathed before they could properly sit down and talk.

Aria, intent on competing in the contest, commandeered their kitchen just as Felix came downstairs and started making some pudding. She'd entered a cheesecake last year, so she knew she had to come up with something different. While the pudding was sitting in the fridge, she walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. Sherry excused herself to go make breakfast for the three of them, and headed into the kitchen to do so. She came back with a batch of pancakes for each of them, and the three of them ate heartily.

"So, Aria.." Sherry began as Aria put another forkful of pancakes in her mouth. "Tell me, exactly, why you're trying to leave us all.. Was it Kevin?"

At the mention of Kevin's name, Aria's fork clattered to the ground and she immediately shook her head. Protecting the child. Sherry put her fork down and walked over to Aria, pulling her into a hug. "It was him, wasn't it, Aria? We need to tell Wilbur and Claire. You should go back to selling full price at the Bazaar, too."

Aria squeaked, and shook her head. She didn't want to. The people didn't go to the Bazaar to shell out a million gold for a crop.. or even a flower! They came for good deals, and that's what she gave them. And.. She was a terrible shopkeep, so why were they insisting on keeping her around? It hadn't been just Kevin that had lowered her spirits, but a lot of bazaar customers too. She'd tried to keep them all happy but... But it just wasn't meant to be.

Breakfast was finished in silence, and the end of fall was announced. She hadn't realized it had been so long since she'd fallen so far from when she began, and the Mayor and Sherry were more than adamant for her to return to selling like she used to. The two of them came up with different ideas while waiting for the next Bazaar.

* * *

On Winter 4th, Amir returned to Zephyr Town.

Aria had put the outfit that Sherry had allowed her to keep in the closet. Knowing Sherry, she'd let Amir know that it didn't fit her and that she'd gifted it to a friend. Yawning and taking a bite of an omelet, Aria decided to go through some of her vintage magazines from when she'd lived in the city. She'd visit Amir later and bring some Rice Porridge.. or maybe she could make rice pudding with the leftover rice from last night's dinner. He would probably like that, since it was simple and easy to make.

Flipping through a magazine, she paused on an article about a famous pro wrestler called The Undertaker. He had a beautiful daughter named Charlotte, who also acted as his manager at some points. Putting her fork down, she paid more attention to the article. It seemed that, after finding out Charlotte had made sure he'd win his matches by sabotaging his opponents, The Undertaker had disappeared. Turning to the next page, she found his statistic profile and a full-body shot of him in his wrestling gear. She had to hold the magazine away from her as she choked on her omelet from trying to gasp in surprise. Washing it down with water, Aria had to take a closer look and then closed it, putting it away with the rest of them.

After visiting Amir, she'd go to the Mayor's house and ask them about the article.. and take the magazine with her.

"Aria, it's a pleasure to see you again." Amir said with a smile. Aria smiled back and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised by this, but soon hugged her back with a chuckle, in which she playfully punched his arm for before pulling out the take-away container with rice pudding in it, handing it to him along with one of the spoons from her home.

"It's great to see you too, Amir! I brought you something I created.. well, this morning! It's an old family recipe." She said, rocking back and forth on her heels as Amir opened the container. Aria could remember when he had trouble opening the containers the first time she'd brought him one to keep the pot stickers warm. Giggling at the memory, he gave her a funny look before tasting the food.

"Ah, this is-"

"...Is it bad?"

"No, no! It's quite interesting. The subtle flavours mix well. It's quite delicious."

She gave a light blush at that. He was complimenting her cooking, which she found refreshing. "Ah, I can bring you more- When you want it, of course! Just like the time you asked to try pot stickers!"

The two of them gave a laugh at that and Amir closed the container for now. He was saving the rest for that night, it seemed, so Aria went to head out and go ask the mayor when he called out for her.

"Aria, just one moment please. You dropped something." He was holding the magazine she'd brought with. Immediately scrambling over, she snatched it out of his hand and shoved it in her bag. Amir became confused at that and slightly hurt, which Aria soon apologized over and over about before asking Amir to listen for a moment to what she'd found out.

She spilled out everything. About how she'd been eating breakfast (without mentioning what) and how she had been reading her magazine before finding an article on a famous pro wrestler and his daughter, who had sabotaged his opponents to make sure he stayed on top. And how she'd connected them to the mayor and his daughter. Amir looked serious when she finished, and shook his head when she mentioned she was going to go ask them about it.

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?! I just want to know!"

"Aria, keep your voice down!" He snapped. She forced herself to be still, even though she wanted to flinch away. "This is something that you shouldn't bring up. You said yourself last winter.. It's better if you just leave the past in the past."

"True but I-"

"Enough." This time she did recoil, but it wasn't noticed as Amir had turned his back on her. "I ask that you leave, Aria. I wish to be alone."

"Fine." Aria said, turning away and walking out. She left the hotel, but not without apologizing to Stuart and Ethel for causing one of their customers to be upset. Heading out into the snow, she realized the temperature had dropped some and headed back home, pausing every so often to warm herself up. How _stupid_ of her to actually forget her jacket in this weather, and back in Amir's room. She couldn't go back to get it, not now.

_You're stupid anyway.. It's good you made him mad. Now he just sees you for what you really are. An ignorant, selfish, ugly and stupid girl_

Aria took a breath and kept walking, not pausing to greet anyone who greeted her. She was cold, and she wasn't concentrating on where she was going. It wasn't too long before she'd found herself back in her farmhouse, curled up under the covers and shivering from the cold from outside. Aria forced herself out of bed after a while, remembering about the firewood. Her fireplace wouldn't work without firewood. Heading back outside into the snow, she focused on the crunching of the snow and started her search for anything she could use for firewood.

Coming across a bunch of big branches that had fallen off of a tree near the now-frozen waterfall, Aria started dragging them back home one by one, hoping that she could get it chopped and ready to be used for the fireplace. Cutting them in halves, she set them up to chop over and over. Her body was steadily getting colder, but she focused on the task before her. The firewood needed to be chopped, and her house warmed up a bit more. She also needed to clean up the fireplace and the chimney.

More chops, and her world wobbled for a moment as her body temperature dropped more. She was shivering, but not noticing it. The firewood had to be chopped and only she could do it. No one else was there to help her. Not a million years. She continued to chop the firewood, until she had no strength to pull the axe up any more.

It was then she decided to head to Joan's for a cup of tea. It wasn't cold any more, so she had the firewood chopping to thank. If she had caught her reflection, however, she would've realized that it was _bad_ for her to feel this way.

Heading out, she walked slowly towards town, checking the time. It was 11:30AM, which meant Joan's cafe would be open and she'd be able to get that tea she wanted. A few times she stumbled, but she didn't mind it much. No, she just wanted that tea. Just for now.

Aria tripped over a rock, and couldn't find the strength to get back up. So she curled up into herself, trying to keep this warmth inside of her to stay.

The last thing Aria could remember was Amir and Dirk's voices before she lost consciousness.


	4. New Faces, New Problems

"It's windy, but it feels peaceful. Here, I can get away."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the hypothermia incident. Amir and Dirk had found Aria lying in the snow, shivering and cold and had called for help. She had to be nursed back to health and had to miss a couple of bazaars, and that was when she'd asked Felix and Sherry about the article.

Aria would never forget the looks on their faces. They looked upset and worn out. She'd apologized, before wanting to rush out, but Sherry had explained their reasoning and why they had changed so much from then. That the life they lead was leading them to ruin and that was what her father didn't want.. not after his wife died. Aria had apologized profusely for bringing it up, and ended up avoiding them for days. To the point she didn't even hear the announcement of the bazaar expansion. It had worried the majority of the villagers, but she'd always pass through town on her way to the windmills or the cafe.

She even visited Raul's shop when she was running low on seeds.

But she rarely, if ever, went to the Mayor's house. She still felt bad. At least she had some Honey Wine to give to him after the bazaar was over as an apology.. and Sherry. She had to give something to Sherry. Apologies were needed, and gifts helped her make the apologies more sincere. So she had to ask Lloyd, who was the closest person to Sherry, about what Sherry liked the best. It had been a good thing Aria had stocked up on herbs. Heading home, she immediately started on making an herb salad, just as there was a knock on her door. Aria was quick to drop what she was doing to answer the door, but it turned out to be a rock knocking up against it. Picking up the rock, she placed it on her shelf before heading back to the kitchen, making sure to shut the door behind her.

The herb salad was complete, and the wine was cooling in the fridge. Going to bed, she knew how she'd present the gifts to them. And when she woke up, she started gathering crops, eggs, milk and cooked food, with some flowers and other things before packing them up and putting the chilled wine and the herb salad in her rucksack.

Pulling the cart along, she headed for the bazaar. There was an unfamiliar face at her stall, examining the flowers around it. Clearing her throat, the unfamiliar person jumped and dropped a sketchbook and some pencils.

"Oh no..." The person groaned, scrambling to pick their stuff up. Aria put her stuff aside and helped the person.

"Here. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to ask what you were doing." Aria said. The person looked up and Aria was surprised to see that it was a girl. From behind, she looked like a guy! It was probably the short hair that gave Aria that impression. Once the supplies were picked up and the girl had a better hold of them, she went back to looking at the flowers. That was when Aria realized the girl wasn't very sociable. Or maybe she was just shy?

"..I like your stall." The girl said finally. "I'm Azalea. I'll be selling some of my food here at the bazaar. It's.. um, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Azalea." Aria gave a smile, and Azalea returned it with a small smile of her own before heading to her stall to start setting up. Aria took her time, talking to the others and avoiding Sherry and Felix as best as she could before taking a deep breath and pulling out her bell. The yellow ring was still there, so she could get a boost on her bell's range.

"_The bazaar is now... OPEN!"_ Felix's booming voice filled the bazaar, and people started crowding in. Immediately, Aria started ringing her bell to get customers, and wouldn't quit. People were scrutinizing her stall, and the prices she'd set up. But no, she wouldn't lower them this time. Her bell kept ringing, and she finally started selling stuff. About two hours into the bazaar, she closed up for a bit and was checking out Lloyd's stall when a voice called out.

"N-no! Please, that's my sketchbook! I-It wasn't for sale! Please give it back!"

Aria turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Azalea chasing a customer who had a book in his hands. Recognizing it, Aria moved quick and halted the customer. An exchange of words, and the customer returned the book and Azalea handed back the money before hugging her sketchbook close.

"Th-thank you, Aria. This is my treasure.. I-I shouldn't have left it out for.. for someone to think that it was for buying!" Azalea hugged the book before heading back to her stall, where there were a ton of customers waiting. Aria blinked and looked to her stall. Cooked food seemed to draw in the crowds. It gave her an idea. Running home with her cart, she made as much food as she could with what she had and hauled the warm food back, setting up shop and ringing the bell.

People came by and bought her food. Didn't scrutinize her prices and just bought happily, taking the food to go eat somewhere. Maybe Pierre had a point. People loved cooked dishes. And when she set out some tea and wine, there were more people coming to buy.

It was a pretty good day, especially once the bazaar closed. She caught the Mayor and Sherry before they left and handed them their presents with an apology. Felix ruffled her hair and gave her a hug while Sherry looked over her gift before joining in the hug. Despite what had happened between them, they were all just like family.

* * *

"Doesn't it make you sick, Agi? Having to live in the sticks and not be able to steal for your food?"

"Shut it, Jamie." Angelo growled, putting his sketchbook down and staring at the figure in the window. "I left that life. I'm not some street rat any more who has to steal and kill for food. I found my true calling, and this is it."

Jamie laughed. "Oh really? Then that display in the forest.. were you not trying to kill that wolf for food?"

"I was defending myself! You wouldn't know the meaning of the _word_ defence! Since you still decide to kill innocents."

"Oh, that's big coming from a killer like you. Agi, you've killed countless people when you were living with us in the city. All I ask is that you come back and live your _true_ life back in the city. Away from the sticks and the stupid people... Oh, and I hear that the courtesan escaped a few years ago from my men." Courtesan? Ah, right.. Annie. She was left for dead and Angelo had gone for help for her.. But Jamie didn't know that the courtesan was alive and well. And that was a good thing.

"You just can't let anything go. You stew in the past, and that's where you belong!" He closed his curtains, blocking out Jamie before flopping back into bed. Honestly, why had Jamie bothered tracking him down? To try and persuade him from the life he _wanted_ to live? Back to the life he _despised?_

* * *

He couldn't remember falling asleep, but someone was shaking him awake. Groaning and blinking to clear his sight, he saw Antoinette standing over him, arms folded across her chest.

"Jamie visited, didn't he?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Angelo nodded, trying to wake up and find his voice. Antoinette looked scared for her life. He didn't blame her, either. Jamie usually wanted people dead if they never followed his commands. And now Angelo was possibly on his hit list. How could a farmer go so wrong so quickly?

"Agi, I'm scared... What if he hurts Daddy? What if he takes me back?" Angelo got up and hugged Antoinette. It was rare for the girl to show emotion, but she was shaking and upset. Calling Angelo by his real name, too.. It wasn't good, and Angelo hated that she had to look like this again.

"Claude's a former policeman. I bet he still has his gun on him. Don't worry too much, Annie. If Jamie tries anything, _I'll_ protect you."

* * *

The bazaar was doing well, and Aria was surprised to hear that she had placed third! First was the newcomer, Azalea, who seemed really embarrassed about it and hid her face, making small noises that seemed to be from embarrassment. People had really enjoyed her cooking and kept coming back for more. She didn't seem to want to give away her recipes, though, which disappointed a lot of people who came to her stall. Old family recipes, she said. Was that why Amir had enjoyed her stew so much? ..No, he liked simple, home-cooked meals.. so that was probably why he had enjoyed it.

Aria didn't think much on it, not after Felix had presented her with some good herb cheese, which was wrapped carefully in a package. She'd had the best reputation, too. So kind and caring.. She even closed her stall to help a child find their parents, all the while crying herself with a smile on her face.

Azalea left the meeting in a hurry, and nearly slammed into Antoinette and Angelo, who were late arriving. Angelo looked serious, which made Aria wonder why.

"Felix, we need to talk." Angelo said, the normal sleepy tone in his voice gone. He barely even looked like Angelo with that look on his face. Aria busied herself with caring for the flowers, in an attempt to eavesdrop and listen. She knew she shouldn't, but she needed to know _why._

"What's wrong, Angelo? That look on your face-" Antoinette cut him off immediately.

"Jamie came to get him last night. Angelo refused, and he brought me up. We need to put the town on alert."

_Jamie._ Aria shivered. She knew the man from her time in the city. From when she lived in the higher-class. Her parents always told her stories about him.. about how he was a good boy gone wrong and.. and she _never listened to them._ That was why she was here. Her parents had sent her off for her own good, and hoped that Jamie would never find her there.

She and Antoinette were his targets. But none of them knew.. she always kept it to herself. So _he_ wouldn't find her and drag her back into that toxic relationship. Listening to how they would plan the alert, and how they'd have to get Jamie to leave Zephyr Town made her colder than the weather itself.

She dusted off her clothes and stood, the motion making Angelo realize she'd been there this entire time. His mouth was gaping like a fish. Antoinette looked annoyed and Felix.. seemed extremely disappointed, as if he thought her above eavesdropping. Aria turned to them, shaking her head.

"..He came.. here? To Zephyr Town? When? Angelo, please tell me!" She begged, a look of sadness on her face that none of them had seen before. Angelo rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to say but Antoinette stepped in.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Aria? It isn't your business." Antoinette stated, a tone of coldness in her voice. Aria fumbled with her hands for a bit, as if wringing them out. She needed to gain some form of courage, and took a deep breath.

"...H-he's the reason why I came here as a farmer. My parents.. knew the relationship was bad and sent me away.." Aria said. "..A-and if he finds me, he'll drag me back and.. I'll.."

She was afraid to say what he'd done to her when they were in the relationship. Angelo looked to Antoinette, whose face had softened lightly. The blue-haired girl embraced Aria as she struggled to contain her emotions. Jamie, the person no one wanted to see again, had found Zephyr Town.

Now no one was safe.


	5. Ringing Gunshots

_**Chapter 5!**_Okay, this is where everything takes a turn. The plot is thickening and everything is getting to be.. difficult for Zephyr Town. Also, for conflicts in backstories, I'll be evening everything out in 'The Moonlight's Cradle', an upcoming story featuring the backstories of all the characters! Keep an eye out!

* * *

No one really understood exactly why the town was on high alert, except for a select few residents of the town. Antoinette seemed stressed and not at all like her usual self, which worried Sherry enough to where she would casually invite the blue-haired girl over for a sleepover or something to take her mind off the stress. Antoinette didn't seem to mind it and enjoyed spending time with Sherry.

Aria, however, could barely sleep. Remembering Jamie and what he'd done to her to the point her parents had to send her away.. It made her sick and she'd lost her lunch quite a few times. She had to keep going, though, as the bazaar wouldn't expand without her help. She pushed Jamie to the back of her mind and started cooking, making as many dishes as she could for the bazaar and teas, along with other items she'd harvested along the way. Once to the bazaar, she started setting up before Azalea came around, glancing at the items.

"Your stall is still very nice." Azalea murmured. "..You'll make first. I hope you do."

"Thanks, Azalea! Um, here!" Taking a plate of cookies off of the stall, Aria walked over to Azalea and handed her the cookies. "It's for you."

"A-ah? Oh.. um.. Thank you very much!" Azalea gave Aria a smile and headed off to her own stand to set up. Aria had her entire stall set up before Felix, yet again, announced the opening of the bazaar. The people were pouring in, and it all seemed to be going well. Everyone was happy and smiling, and they even offered her words of advice after buying. Closing up shop after she'd sold her last item for the day, Aria wandered the bazaar and looked at the stalls. A hand caught her shoulder and she turned around, seeing the last face she'd ever wanted to see in this place.

"Why hello, Aria. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Jamie said with a smile. Aria felt sick just looking at him. Memories welled up and she shoved them back down, taking a few steps back before he grabbed her arm and pulled her in, crushing her lips in a kiss until something knocked him upside the head. Jamie was forced to let go of Aria and glared at the person who had interrupted their kiss.

"Shouldn't you be scurrying back to your hole by now, Jamie?" Lloyd asked, a very intense look on his face. Jamie put a hand to his head and gave a hiss before grabbing Aria. The farmer yelped as he twisted her arm behind her back. She must have forgotten how to defend herself, as she'd merely stood there in shock.

Everything passed in a blur. Lloyd had fallen, Jamie was telling her it was _her fault_ he got hurt and shot her too, telling her that she deserved it. That she was bad and didn't need anyone but him. The pain shot through Aria's body as he twisted her arm more, threatening to break it until someone forced him to let go. The pain in Aria's body told her that her shoulder was dislocated and the coldness told her that she was losing blood. She crumpled to the ground as Felix's voice resounded around the bazaar. She didn't know what he had said, but she crawled over to Lloyd and covered his body with hers, trying to protect him. Whispering words of apology, Aria kept him safe as long as her body would allow, keeping him as covered as she could. The scarlet staining the snow told her that he, too, was bleeding.

She didn't remember what had happened next. All she remembered was Felix assuring her that they'd be safe, before blacking out entirely.

* * *

His body hurt, and he knew he'd been shot.

Lloyd struggled to breathe, hearing the toxic words that Jamie was feeding Aria. The pain seared through his chest every time he took a breath, but he needed to breathe or else he would die. He wanted so _badly_ to show that purple-haired bastard what he could do. Lloyd didn't expect him to have a gun.

And when Aria screamed from pain, his blood ran cold. That was what had alerted Felix to Jamie's presence. Crimson stained Aria's favourite shirt, and she still suffered as he dislocated her shoulder from twisting her arm so much. Felix dislodged Jamie from Aria, who crumpled to the ground and crawled over to him. He wanted so much to tell her it was all okay but it pained him so much to _breathe_ that he could barely even form a word.

Lloyd thought his heart had stopped when she collapsed on top of him. His heart beat against his chest, much harder than it should. Pain be damned, he'd have to help her. Lloyd forced himself up, ignoring how much blood he was losing from the gunshot wound and the pain he was in. Picking Aria up with a grunt, Lloyd walked over to Felix, handing Aria to him before promptly passing out himself. During the trip, he'd noticed how small and frail Aria had seemed in his own arms.

And that was when he promised himself he'd _always_ protect her.

* * *

"It was stupid to think Jamie wouldn't make a move then.. The bazaar was the perfect place for that to happen. I thank the Harvest Goddess that neither of them are dead.." Angelo sounded tired. Lloyd shifted in his bed, giving a small groan. Angelo walked over and replaced the cloth on his head before looking to Aria.

She seemed so small in that bed. Angelo's chest tightened slightly and he could barely breathe but forced himself to. Felix and Sherry were already in bed, so he had to take care of them. It wouldn't be the first time he'd pulled an all-nighter like this. Giving a slight sigh before moving over, he checked the cloth on her head and made sure she was still comfortable. The two had broken into fevers, and Lloyd's had finally ceased but hers.. She'd yet to stop feeling hot or feverish to him.

Angelo worried that she wouldn't survive the gunshot. It hadn't hit a vital area, but it had still caused her to go into shock from it and lose more blood than Lloyd had. Harvest Goddess, why was this happening to the people he cared about?! What was Jamie after?!

Lloyd gave another groan and sat up, wincing and touching his chest. The wound dressings prevented him from touching his chest but he was glad he was alive. Lloyd wondered, just briefly how serious his wound had been. Fumbling around for his glasses, finding them on the bedside table, he put them on to see Angelo replacing the cloth on Aria's head.

"How is she?" Lloyd asked. Angelo jumped, not expecting Lloyd to have woken up so soon. Turning to him, the artist rubbed the back of his neck. Aria had yet to wake up, and now Lloyd was beating her to the punch. It kind of made Angelo wish that Aria was quick to recover like he was. Giving a sigh and covering Aria back up, Angelo moved over to Lloyd and picked up a glass of water beside the bed, holding it out to Lloyd wordlessly.

Taking that as a sign for him to drink, he did. The water felt cool and sweet, and Lloyd greedily drank it all, giving a sigh of relief when he was done and setting the glass down. Angelo looked distant, and Lloyd could only imagine how much pain he was going through. Jamie had injured them both, and now Angelo had to help take care of him.

"..I'm sick of it. I'm sick of him ruining everything we ever built. If I see him again, I'll _kill _him."


	6. Agendas

_Excuse me as I leave you all at eternal cliffhangers. Forever cliffhangers. Because I want people wanting more of this fic 'cause I'm putting a lot of effort into it. _

_Anyway, on to the chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Killing didn't seem like something Angelo, the sleepy artist, would do. Lloyd had stalled himself when he heard that, wanting to grab the other by the shoulders and shake him. Angelo's gaze moved over to Aria, who wasn't moving from her spot. He was trying his hardest to pretend it was a dream, and Lloyd could see that in his face. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions. The artist took a shaky breath before heading out without a word.

Lloyd laid back down and put his glasses on the nightstand. They'd recover, and they'd pull him back to being the sleepy artist he used to be.

Making his way downstairs, Angelo paused at the kitchen. It was almost five in the morning and Aria wouldn't be waking up until si- No, she wouldn't be waking up until that fever broke. Sure, she'd faded in and out of consciousness while he, Sherry and Felix were fussing over her while Lloyd slept peacefully but.. why did it have to be her that got hurt? Why did Lloyd have to get hurt?

What in the _hell_ did Jamie want from them?

Angelo looked at his reflection in the window, and recoiled slightly. The look on his face wasn't the natural, normal look. No, it was the same look he'd had back in the city.. Back as Agi, before he decided to reform and move to Zephyr Town to become an artist. He was successful on it, but yet..

His reflection showed him the true _monster_ living inside his body. He shuddered at the thought and went to cook something to eat to get his mind off of things. To get his mind off of Jamie, and the impending doom surrounding Aria.. Dear, sweet.. _Aria.._

She was all that he could think of, while eating a failed attempt at Omelet Rice. Hers tasted so much better that he could feel tears welling up as he kept eating. Aria.. She was sick in bed. She was _injured_ and sick.. Damn Jamie and his stupid idiotic, toxic and manipulative self. He poisoned Aria's mind, and now he was trying to take her back.

Angelo would have to stop it before Aria got hurt.

As he washed the dishes, he heard a sleepy yawn and looked over, only to see Sherry walking towards him.

"You look tired, Angelo. Is everything okay?"

"...Not really. I haven't slept yet because I was watching Lloyd and Aria. Lloyd's fine, he's sleeping.. But Aria's fever has yet to break. I'm worried she might not survive this wound." When he said that, Sherry pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, shaking slightly.

"I know you care about her a lot, Angelo.. But you can't help her half-asleep. Why don't you go use my bed to sleep for a while? Father and I will take care of her." Sherry said, releasing him from the hug. Angelo gave a nod and dragged himself upstairs without much fuss, taking off his shoes once he got to Sherry's room and fell face-first onto the bed.

* * *

"_You stay away from her!" Angelo snarled, a hand on his only weapon.. A scalpel. Jamie smirked, raising the gun he held in his hand towards him. He knew he only had one chance, and he tried to take it, only to hear a gunshot ring out and pain sear through his leg._

_Crumpling to the ground, he gritted his teeth as he used the scalpel to try digging the bullet out.. until cold metal met his forehead, and he looked up. The gun was clicked back, the rotation of the wheel showing that there were only five loaded chambers left._

"_..How about no." Jamie said, before firing._

* * *

Angelo shot up, panting heavily as if he had run a marathon. That dream.. Him confronting Jamie, only to be killed by him. Putting his hands on his face, he tried to calm his breathing and capture what he could of the dream. It slipped away, as if it hadn't existed at all. The door suddenly opened and Lloyd stood there in the doorway, looking no worse for the wear except his skin was still that same pale colour. Probably still regaining blood from when he was shot.

"I heard a scream." Lloyd stated. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"..." Angelo stayed silent but shook his head. Of course he wasn't hurt. It was just a nightmare. Walking over to him, Lloyd sat down and pulled the brunet into a hug. It wasn't like Lloyd to be affectionate, although the two were close enough for random acts of affection towards each other. Then again, Angelo had just woken from a nightmare and had probably scared Lloyd, Sherry and Felix half to death.

Resting his head on Lloyd's shoulder, he breathed in and out slowly. Trying to remember that their reality was almost like his dream. Had the Harvest Goddess forsaken them? Or was she putting them all through some sort of cruel test?

It was just like what that guy he'd met in the city said. The Harvest Goddess had her own agenda, and it always panned out just the way she planned it. He should go find the church dedicated to her and pray a little.. Ask her to help Aria recover.

The grip around him tightened some before Lloyd let go and Angelo sat up.

"Better?"

"..A little. I might go visit Bluebell, though. I.. need to think."

"What about Aria?" Angelo looked to Lloyd, who shrugged and stood up. "Look, go if you want but make sure to be back before dark. Felix doesn't want any one else getting hurt like me and Aria, and at night.. he could strike again."

"..I will, Lloyd. I just.. need to think this over."

* * *

_**Obligatory time skip because that's cool.**_

* * *

The sunlight was shining and it told him that it was well past noon, which was good. He'd have ample time to finish his duties here in Bluebell before returning to Zephyr Town. It was the only place close enough with a church to the Goddess herself. He'd pray, and he'd get answers.. like the people said he would.

Walking up to the church from the steps, Angelo paused at the doors and thought his questions over. His favours. What he wanted done.. and shuddered at his own reflection again. People really needed to stop installing windows into doors that didn't need windows. Giving a sigh and opening the door, he walked into the church, towards the statue of the Harvest Goddess.

It was empty, like always. No one was here, and probably never came here either. It made Angelo feel a bit sad for the place. He'd always liked the Harvest Goddess, after all. She'd been a saviour to him and a lot of other vagrants that ended up in Zephyr Town. Just like Antoinette...

"I didn't think you'd be the type to pray, Angelo." Antoinette's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned around to face her. She walked up the aisle to a pew, kneeling down and clasping her hands in prayer. Angelo followed suit.

Neither of them really knew that the Harvest Goddess wasn't what they all thought. As she appeared in front of them, shocking them both out of their prayers, she smiled sweetly at them both.

"Hello, Agi. Hello, Annie. It's nice to finally meet you in person."


	7. The Request and an Old Face

**_Notes:_ **It took me a while to figure out where this chapter would go, as right now we're focusing on Angelo instead of Aria. Then I realized Ishould add more characters and _BAM_ problem solved. Also the Harvest Goddess really needs to stop being so.. suggestive. _But that also clicks with later chapters so PLEASE be aware that some chapters will be missing and only uploaded on my AO3. _As I'm not going to post anything.. well, 18+ that _isn't_ violent and bloody.. which means I should probably just keep it T rated and put the 18+ on AO3.. Yep.

Anyway, on to the chapter. I've rambled long enough. _Just keep the Harvest Goddess' suggestive nature in mind, as it'll be key to later chapters._

* * *

Both Angelo and Antoinette backed up once the Harvest Goddess appeared, with Antoinette's back hitting up against the pew. She stumbled for a moment before moving to Angelo's side. At first glance, the Harvest Goddess didn't seem like she'd cause any harm but their reactions said differently.

Angelo was on guard. Antoinette looked fearful. If the Harvest Goddess was a divine person, free of the corruption of man, then there was no hint of that here. Everyone had said that the Harvest Goddess had her own agenda, and that they were only pawns in a game of hers. Their lives dictated by her very hand, and Aria's life hanging in the balance of this meeting.

"Oh, don't be that way. You two called for me, didn't you? For Arianna, correct?" She advanced, and they both flinched as she held out a hand, placing it on Angelo's hat and pulling it off to ruffle his hair. They weren't fooled, however, as the Harvest Goddess played with Angelo's hat while humming to herself.

"..Yes, for Aria." Antoinette answered. The Harvest Goddess looked over and laughed a little, making the hat disappear and reappear on Angelo's head. He winced at that. She was playing with them, wasn't she? It appeared to be that way, as she hummed and walked up to the statue of herself.

"..Then will you do me a favour, Agi? It isn't much, and my spring _is_ on the top of this mountain." The Harvest Goddess cooed, turning to Angelo. He frowned, but she wasn't deterred. No, instead she advanced on him again, appearing behind him and putting her arms around him.

"Bring me some Shining Mayonnaise. I'll help you with your problems if you do."

He nearly fell on his face from the ridiculousness of that request. Antoinette didn't seem too pleased with the Harvest Goddess hanging all over him, but she let it pass for now. The only problem was getting the Shining Mayonnaise. What sort of Mayonnaise shined?

"And yes, Agi, you'll have to steal it." It was as if the Harvest Goddess was reading his mind. He turned to protest but she was already gone. Terrific. She was playing them and he _knew _she was. Angelo had sworn never to become a thieving street rat again, as those days were over now that he was in Zephyr Town.

He _never_ wanted to go back to that again.

"..Shining Mayonnaise? How long do we have to get it?" Antoinette said, a look of concern crossing her face.

"..I.. Need to leave Zephyr Town for a while.." Angelo said, his voice low. Antoinette looked to him and he didn't look too happy. More or less, he looked like he was just done with everything and wanted life to end at that exact moment.

It took all of Antoinette's self-restraint not to walk over and hug him, to tell him that he didn't have to do it and they'd find another way to help Aria. But, with the Harvest Goddess, anything could happen. She held Aria's life, just like she held everyone's lives that escaped from the city for a better life. She held their pasts, their presents and their futures. She could let their hard work unravel, and she could even let them die.

The Harvest King, however, wouldn't allow it. He shared that power, and it seemed she was finding ways around his limitations on her abilities to mess with human lives. Antoinette shivered and started walking to the door.

"You know where I'll be, Agi. Be careful out there. I'll let the mayor know you'll be.. _out on business._"

The door closed, and Angelo was all alone. The place he was in had a lot of space, and it echoed when he screamed loudly, gripping at his hair and wanting to tear some of it out. No one was around, so he screamed as loud as he could before collapsing to the ground, short of breath and near tears.

_He promised himself he would never revert back._

He wouldn't steal it. He didn't have to. The Harvest Goddess was playing tricks on him and he knew it. He wouldn't _ever_ let her win at this game.. _ever!_

Taking a deep breath and composing himself, Angelo got up off the ground and headed outside, into the streaming sunlight. He'd.. be leaving to a far-away island for a bit and he _didn't_ know exactly when he'd come back. Walking home, alone, he gathered some things before leaving Zephyr Town.

Angelo didn't know when he'd be back, nor did he exactly know how long it would take for him to get the Shining Mayonnaise. The only thing he _did_ know was that he wasn't going to steal _anything_ again.

Harvest Goddess be _**damned**_.

Angelo moved quickly to the docks, staying away from anything that would try to revert him back. A couple of times, he saw hungry kids and left them some of his food he'd saved for the trip. They needed it more than he, and he wasn't one to turn down a hungry child.

_It reminded him of himself, from so long ago._

Reaching the docks after an hour, Angelo boarded as a legit passenger on a boat to somewhere called _Mineral Town._ After that, he'd board a carriage and go through _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ to _Harmonica Town._

He'd planned it out, but he wasn't sure what he'd actually find there. Angelo was slightly confused, as he should have been when the boat took off, sailing towards Mineral Town. It was slow, and took forever, and he contemplated jumping off and _swimming_ there, but didn't really want to push his luck with the Harvest Goddess watching.

* * *

The trip technically took two days, and by that time Angelo was sick of looking at the sea. He'd see it again, however, as he left and headed back to Zephyr Town. In this town, there were unfamiliar faces.. well, all but _one. _A male, not too much older than Angleo, with orange-ish/blond hair was standing there in a shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a pair of jeans and.. sandals.

But it was the face that set him off. The _face_ of the person. He knew that face, and he wasn't sure if he should call out to the other. It took Angelo a bit to even gain up the courage, and his voice was too shaky to even reach him.

But the other had recognized him. His eyes had widened, and his jaw dropped slightly before he shook his head, composing himself and walking over.

"..Agi?" Curious. His tone was _curious._ To make sure he wasn't making a mistake and that this person _truly was_ Agi.

"..Ch-Chihaya.. It's.. really you?" Angelo asked. The orange-blond suddenly headlocked him, causing Angelo to wave his arms frantically and try escaping from said headlock.

"Chase. Call me Chase." He said, letting Angelo go. "You normalizing yourself too? I didn't think you'd be the type for ponytails."

"_Normalizing_ isn't what I'd call it, Chi- Chase." He'd stopped himself from calling Chase _Chihaya_ again. "It's what our parents would have wanted, _if they'd still been alive._ Also, I go by Angelo now. "

Chase laughed dryly. "Sure, Angelo. Anyway, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Shining Mayonnaise." Angelo said without missing a beat. Chase looked like he was about to fall over. He laughed, without any hint of joy, and shook his head.

"Harvest Goddess, right? Think I can.. _somewhat_ fix that for you, if you've any good recipes." He looked serious, and Angelo facepalmed.

"There's this dish Lloyd went on about. It's called Paella."

"...Never heard of it." He said, and then caught the look on Angelo's face. Giving a sigh and grumbling under his breath, he waved a hand. "Fine. Just let me finish shopping first. I have to give Angela and Molly something for their birthday."

Angelo was shocked at that. Chase, when he'd known him, had shown no interest in women.. and now he was in a poly relationship.. No, Angelo. Get those thoughts out of your head. Shaking it, he watched his right-hand man leave him in the square to head back to a store where he entered for a time.

None of the villagers seemed to really mind him being there. Were they used to visitors or just unfriendly? It unnerved Angelo a bit, as if they'd known his past and who he was before. That they were _judging him, _and he didn't like that one bit. He played with his cap, retied his hair, ate a bit of the food he had and sketched the passer-by like it wasn't such a big deal.

Chase finally came back, arms loaded with groceries. Angelo put his sketchbook back in the satchel he had and walked up to him, grabbing some of the bags as the two started walking together somewhere else. It was long, and it was quiet. Chase wasn't the type to talk much, as he got annoyed easily, and Angelo didn't mind staying quiet. During the time they walked, he memorized what this part of the world was like. So he could draw it.. or paint it. Whichever came to him first.

They boarded a carriage in Forget-Me-Not and rode the rest of the way to Harmonica Town. There, they got off of the carriage and Angelo paid the man despite Chase's protests that _he_ would pay and the two walked to the Inn, where Chase instructed Angelo to put the groceries down and not follow him into the kitchen.

"It's rare that Chase brings anyone with him." A woman said, walking over to Angelo. She looked pretty, and Angelo shrugged.

"I guess. Not too sure about that. Anyway.. Do you, uh.. know where I can find some Shining Mayonnaise?"


	8. Awakening

_**Author's Note: **_Don't mind me just poking up an update while I can't sleep due to reasons. Don't own anything except the storyline. And even then, I share that ownership with my friend.

Yes, Molly has an accent. It's for effect. And really sorry for leaving this story for so long. I was really uninspired. oTL Also, this isn't the last we're seeing of the Tree of Tranquility/Animal Parade characters. I also reread the story and wow I was all over the place. No longer shall I be all over the place! We are set and going!

_**Disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON. If I did, it'd be rated M because my friend and I are sadistic.

* * *

"Shining.. Mayonnaise? Our farmers might know something about that." The woman said, obviously trying to think on who would know about such a thing. Chase came out of the kitchen as the woman continued to think, looking from her to Angelo and back again. It seemed the woman had realized Chase was back, and seemed a bit nervous after trying to figure out exactly where she could direct Angelo to get some Shining Mayonnaise.

"What did you ask Colleen, Angelo?" Chase asked, frowning and folding his arms. Colleen gave a small laugh and shook her head before waving at the boys and leaving.

"About Shining Mayonnaise." Angelo replied, giving a shrug. Chase smacked his palm to his forehead and groaned. Right, the stupid mayonnaise that Angelo had to give to the Harvest Goddess and make sure that she kept her promise. Instead of saying anything, Chase instead let his hand drop to his side and walked out, giving Angelo a gesture to follow after him.

Harmonica Town was bigger than Angelo had expected, even bigger than Zephyr Town. Receiving a punch in the arm from Chase after jokingly calling it 'Harmonica City' due to its size, the two headed down a pathway unfamiliar to him. Chase seemed to know where he was going, and ended up at a house that looked well-built and taken care of. It was Chase who knocked on the door, and the door opened after a few antagonizing minutes of waiting for Chase and a few minutes of sketching the scenery for Angelo.

"Oh! Chase! Angela, Chase is here!" A female voice said. Angelo turned around, confused and put away his sketchbook. The door remained open and a girl with short, layered brown hair in a casual t-shirt and a pair of shorts appeared at the doorway, yawning a bit.

"..Chase..? Wha-what brought you here?" She asked, in a sleepy tone.

"Because I need... well, no, he needs a favour." Chase got right to the point, pointing at Angelo. It got the sleepy girl to wake up a bit and step aside for the two of them to come inside. Chase went inside first, followed cautiously by Angelo, who had to take a step back. There was another girl there that had more fluffy brown hair and was wearing a skirt and a sweater.

"You came at a good time, Chase! Angela learned how t' bake a better cake!" The fluffy-haired girl said with a smile, pulling out a cake from the fridge. "..Well, she said there was somethin' Yolanda taught her tha' were called 'Cake Pops'.."

"And I wanted to surprise Chase on his birthday..." Angela gave another yawn before going to get herself some coffee. "Molly, you suck."

"I know I do~" Molly playfully stuck her tongue out at her twin sister before putting the cake on the counter. "Oh, an' here's someone else! What's your name?"

Angelo looked up from his sketchbook, having made himself at home. "Angelo."

Molly cracked up. "Oh, we've got a pair! Angela an' Angelo! Friend o' Chase's?"

"Something like that, I guess. We've known each other since we were kids, before we lost contact. It's a.. reunion." Going back to his sketchbook, Angelo heard a crash and set the sketckbook down, the pencil rolling along the paper. Angela was holding her hand, Chase had his arms around her waist and looked like he'd just pulled her out of the line of fire and Molly looked undoubtedly concerned.

"Didn't Wizzy say tha' was gonna happen?" Molly asked, getting the broom and dustpan. Her tone was light and cheerful, as if she was trying to play it off as some big joke. Angela was pale-faced and tight-lipped, but she was shaking and tears were running down her cheeks. Upon closer inspection, her hand was bleeding. Molly tutted and handed off the broom and dustpan to Angelo before going to fix her sister's hand up.

"Y-yeah.." Angela's voice was shaky, as if she was trying her hardest not to cry. "H-he's always.. saying I'm gonna.. be in trouble.."

Molly shook her head, bandaging Angela's hand. "Y'know what? Go see ol' Wizzy and have a nice chat over some coffee. I'm bettin' he's wantin' t' see you, alright? Now get goin' an' don't have any more accidents!" With a smile, she pushed Angela out the front door and shut it behind her.

Her face suddenly became serious as she looked at the two men in her kitchen. Walking over, she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright.. Chihaya, I know you're here for a reason. Why else would your old friend from th' street days be runnin' around Castanet?" She asked, frowning. Angelo cleaned up the broken glass and the destroyed food, dumping it in the trash nearby. Putting the broom and dustpan near the trash, he looked to Chase, who shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Kari," Chase said, a deadpan tone to his voice. "All I did was guide him here. He's looking for something, and it lead him here. That's the story."

"An' so you won't mind me askin' him directly?" There was a quiver in her tone, like she was getting mad. Chase shook his head, and so she turned her attention to Angelo, who was..

"OI! AGI, QUIT YER SPACIN'!" She gave him a hard smack on the arm, jolting him from his daydream. "Wake up an' smell the apples, Agi. Yer ass is in a load of trouble if y'don't start answerin' questions."

Angelo shook his head. "I'm just here to get some Shining Mayonnaise. It's important. The Harvest Goddess said I was supposed to steal it, but I've sworn up and down that I'll never do it again. If I don't get it, Aria's gonna.."

He choked a little, rubbing his eyes. Molly snapped her fingers.

"Well, yer in luck, Angelo! The animals here produce the best quality ingredients, so Chase an' I can make it without a worry! Just go out there an' collect th' eggs in th' coop, an' we'll do th' rest!" She said, punching her fist into her open palm with a smile on her face. "Now out ya go!"

* * *

It took Angelo at least a half an hour to collect the eggs, and return them to Molly and Chase, who set to work making the mayonnaise. Another half an hour, and the mayonnaise was complete. Handing it over to Angelo, Molly smiled widely.

"Now yer set! Chase, see him out, would ya? I need to talk to ya about Angela's surprise afterwards."

"Right, right." Chase waved a hand, leading Angelo out of the house. Molly waved from where she stood, and the brunet mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Dammit, Kari.." as he left the house itself. Standing outside, with Chase beside him, Angelo shook his head.

"Thanks, Chase. I'll be going now. Thank Molly for me, would you?"

"Sure, whatever. Get going, knight in shining armour."

With a final goodbye, Angelo headed out, back to Bluebell.

* * *

_**Obligatory Timeskip 'cause that's cool**_

* * *

If anyone had asked Angelo weeks ago if he thought the Harvest Goddess was a cynical being, he would've said no and told them to go get their eyes checked while probably referring them to the Bluebell church. Now, however, as he climbed the mountain separating Bluebell from Konohana, he would probably believe them and not recommend them to her. He'd liked her before, but this was ridiculous.

Taking the Shining Mayonnaise out of his satchel, Angelo let it fall into the pond after he arrived. A bright light blinded him for a few moments, and then he felt a pair of arms slip around his neck, lips pressing against his cheek. He made no movements, and there was a humourous giggle before his sight returned, and the Harvest Goddess straightened up.

"You brought it, just like I knew you would," She said with a smile on her face. Angelo stared, deadpan, at her. Laughing and waving her hand at the look on his face, the Harvest Goddess snapped her fingers, and a bottle, filled with crystal-clear water, appeared out of nowhere in her free hand.

"Here you go. I knew you wouldn't resort to stealing. I just wanted to get you all riled up~"

Angelo grunted, taking the water bottle and putting it in his satchel. "Thanks. So I make her drink it?"

"Yes, yes. Now hurry up! You've been gone a bit too long. Make sure she drinks every last drop!" With that, the Harvest Goddess vanished. Rolling his eyes, Angelo made his way back to Zephyr Town, hoping that he could think of a good excuse as to why he was gone for so long. Despite Antoinette having told the mayor he was out on business, it wasn't really good for him to lie. Felix had been nothing but good to him, and he didn't deserve to be lied to.

So, he made his way to the mayor's house, the water bottle in hand. It was Antoinette who stopped him as he went to cross the bridge into the main town area. She was shaking, and it wasn't a good sign. Her eyes went from the bottle to his face, and she gave a nod, taking his wrist and pulling him along. It barely took them any time at all to get to the house, and Sherry greeted them almost immediately. She didn't look too happy at all.

"It's.. Aria, she's.." Sherry wiped her eyes. "Lloyd's with her right now but.. I'm afraid she.."

"Don't worry, Sherry. I.. I can help her," Angelo said, "May I?"

She nodded, and stepped aside. Angelo was quick to move up the stairs, nearly forcing himself into the bedroom where Aria was. He acted without thinking, running to her side and uncapping the bottle, forcing her head up and making her drink the water. Once the bottle was empty, he carelessly tossed it aside while keeping Aria's head elevated so she wouldn't choke on the water.

Lloyd looked at him, and then at Aria.. and let out a surprised gasp.

"..Mm.. I-Is everything.. okay? I-I didn't.. lose the Bazaar, did I..?" Aria asked, sleepily. Angelo let out a sob and hugged her tight.

"Aria!"


	9. Hearts in Love

**OH GODDESS, I AM SO SORRY! My laptop kicked the bucket, so now I have to do everything by mobile. But here's a long-needed chapter for Moonlight Magic!**

_A part of this chapter was taken from a fanfic my friend made and is used with permission._

* * *

"Angelo, that hurts.." Aria groaned as the life was practically hugged out of her. Angelo loosened his grip, and warmly smiled at her. It was all okay now, Aria had survived and woken up. But, he had to wonder why she couldn't wake in the first place. Was this really the work of the Harvest Goddess?

Calling for Sherry, Angelo let Lloyd take over as he went downstairs to tell her and Felix the good news. Aria was alive and well, thanks to the Harvest Goddess. He had to go tell Antoinette, though. She had been worried, too. Jamie had done this, and was still after all of them. Was this really the Harvest Goddess' plan? Was all of it just an illusion?

Antoinette came out of the kitchen just in time for Angelo to run over and hug her. "Annie, she's awake! It actually worked! It worked!"

"I know. Chase called me earlier, saying you were headed back," Antoinette returned the hug, and Sherry joined in. The three of them were overjoyed. Aria was safe, and the entire town would be celebrating sometime soon. Wincing as a pang of pain shot through his head, a vision of Jamie attacking Chase and leaving him for dead flitting by, he hit his knees while hearing Antoinette and Sherry call his name.

_Not Chihaya._

Aria came running downstairs, flinging the door open and running out of the house. Lloyd ran after her, wincing as he did so. What was the rush? Sherry, Antoinette and Angelo ran out after, but Angelo tripped and faceplanted onto the ground. He was still tired from his trip to Harmonica Town, and ended up passing out then and there. It was up to Antoinette and Sherry to catch up to the two.

* * *

"Angelo~ Wake up~" Aria shook his shoulder and he jolted awake. He was in bed, and Aria was sitting next to him, wearing a white camisole that went well with her hair. He blushed and looked away, but Aria slid her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Good evening~ You've been out for some time. Tired from your trip?" She laughed in a familiar way, before kissing his cheek.

"Harvest Goddess...?" Angelo asked, looking over to Aria. She shook her head, before letting him go and moving closer. He could see nearly _everything_ under that camisole. Damn it, was she actually trying to seduce him? Because it was actually working and he wasn't too certain if Aria was in her right mind.

"I'm just acting on my wishes, Angelo. You've always been so kind to me. All I want to do is return the favour," Aria whispered into his ear before nipping the lobe. She forced him onto his back, and straddled his hips. Leaning over to kiss him, she gave a sincere smile.

"Do what you will, Angelo."

* * *

**Obligatory timeskip because this is not an explicit fic here.**

* * *

Birds were chirping and the sunlight filtered in. Angelo groaned, opening his eyes. Last night, they hadn't gotten to sleep until the sun started coming up. And that meant today was...?

"Morning, Angelo!" Aria called, holding a tray. "I fixed us both breakfast. Oh, and some tea."

"Thanks, Aria. How are you feeling?" As she sat down beside him, he noticed she winced a little. Ouch. Well, that'd sting for hours, probably. Maybe, in a sense, he was too rough with her last night...

"I hurt a bit, and there's some bruising.. but I actually feel great. Thank you, Angelo." She kissed his cheek and handed him the tray. The two of them finished the breakfast Aria made and Angelo dressed, stretching a bit. It was only 8AM, which was odd. Why had he woken up so... late? Then he remembered and a faint blush tinged his cheeks.

A knock came to the door, and Aria made her way over... _Wearing nothing but a towel._ Angelo ran over and put his shirt on her instead, elicting a pout from Aria before she opened the door. It was Chase, holding his arm and bleeding. No one was safe any more... were they?

"Agi, I need you to get this damn bullet out of my arm," Chase snapped, before he realized Angelo wasn't wearing his shirt and Aria was... and whistled. "Having a close encounter of the mature nature finally? Good for you."

"Keep talking, Chihaya, and I'll tell Aria how you-"

"Just get the bullet out!"

Angelo grumbled and sat Chase down at the table, with Aria flitting back and forth as Angelo took the bullet out of Chase's arm, cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage on it. "There. Removed."

"Thanks. So, was it good?" Chase asked, receiving a smack upside the head for it as Angelo took Aria to the bathroom and retrieved his shirt, letting her take a shower first. Chase was still looking smug, and Angelo just finished getting dressed, ignoring his friend. It wasn't until Aria exited the bathroom, dressed in her normal farming outfit, that Angelo said anything to Chase.

"How did you get here?" He asked, turning to look at Chase. Chase shrugged, and looked to Aria before pulling his sleeve down over his wound.

"Sephia sent me here. There's also- What's that noise?" A bell rung out, and Aria squeaked.

"The Bazaar! Oh no, I'm late!" Hurrying to collect everything she needed, Aria took off without another word... except to call out how late she was. The two watched her go before Chase stood up.

"Zephyr Town will be host to a gathering of the Goddesses. Sephia wanted the townspeople to know about it. I'll tell people-"

"No, you won't. I will," Angelo stretched a bit. Normally he'd be sleepy as hell right now but a new sort of energy was coursing through him. "Go to the Bazaar. I'll meet you after I pick up some things."

* * *

"That's 10 gold! Thank you, please come again!" Aria smiled as people came and went. She saw Azalea a few times and Amir came around to chat her up. Maybe the two of them were dating finally. Aria wouldn't put it past them, really.

A new person had opened a booth and, when she sold out of items, Aria closed up shop and went to go check out the newcomer's booth. A blonde-haired girl owned it, and was selling perfumes and remedies. Without even pausing to think, Aria took a look at everything before taking two remedies, putting down more gold than she should for them and going off to pack them away.

"You're still not fully healed, nimwit," Lloyd's voice came out of nowhere. Aria blinked, looking over to Lloyd.

"Neither are you, Lloyd," Aria said, sticking her tongue out at him. The silence only lasted for a couple minutes before the two of them burst into laughter. A hand on her wagon's handle, Aria started to head out of the Bazaar, and then..

There was a crash, followed by a yelp and a groan. Lloyd had stumbled back, his glasses falling off as if they weren't secured on his face with the earpieces. Aria leaned over, offering her hand to the...

The cheery girl from the booth!

"S-orry," the girl said. Aria shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine. Sorry too," she said, before noticing where Lloyd's glasses had fallen. With a chirp of his name, Aria grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face. Lloyd thanked her, and the new girl just stared at them.

It was awkward, especially so when Angelo came by with Chase and said there had to be a town meeting as soon as possible. And that made Aria feel a little sick.

"I better get going. I have to remake my stock before the next bazaar," the girl said as she tried to get away, only for Aria to grab her arm.

"You can use some of my items to remake them. I'm certain I've got enough for you to use."

"I couldn't, really."

"It's no trouble, miss! I don't mind helping you. By the way, could you tell us your name? I'm really curious," Aria smiled warmly at her. Maybe things were looking up after all.

"I'm Elise. Aria and Lloyd, right?" The girl, Elise, asked. Both of them nodded just as Felix's voice boomed out that the bazaar was closed and for Zephyr Town's people to go to the town square. It had to do with what Angelo said earlier. And then she realized...

"Angelo! Hey, Angelo! Lloyd, could you show Elise to the square? I need to talk to Angelo," Aria said. Lloyd gave a nod before taking Elise out of the bazaar. Aria smiled a bit as she headed to Angelo, practically jumping on him. Good thing he caught her, too. She nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed in content.

"Aria? You alright?" Angelo asked, worried. Aria smiled warmly before nodding.

"Of course! I love you, Angelo! Do you love me?" She looked at him curiously, and he chuckled.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Geez, maybe that water messed with your head a little," Angelo said, getting a small punch from Aria and a light giggle from her.

"Then... can we date?"

"I don't see a problem with it."

Aria laughed, hugging him close. Angelo gave a sigh and took off her hat, ruffling her hair. Maybe this was what they needed. Love and support from each other, and not just from friends.

In that moment, it was enough for them.


End file.
